War of the Dragons
by konabandit
Summary: When Redd is kidnapped and taken to a strange new world a young rider her dragon take him under their wing. Redd joins the school of magic, and the safest too. When war hits they are all forced to flew the school. Will the war end? Who can end it?
1. Chapter 1

**####****##############################################################################################**

**Ch1:**

**##################################################################################################**

**Redd looked out of the window of the small war ship. He thought of back home, of what had just happened. On April 17, 1996 he was woken early in the morning around five by a man wearing a blue mask with the crest of a black dragon on it. He had seized him by the arms and covered Redd's mouth while holding a long dagger to his throat. **

** "Be quiet or it will be the last thing you will say," a sharp rasping voice ordered. **

** He was dragged out of the house and out of the kingdom with the dagger still to his throat. The man wore all black, with a light blue dragon as the crest. He was set astride a horse and tied to it. He was scared, but he knew he couldn't show fear. Redd had watched the familiar landscape fly by. The large prairies of Nebraska flew by him. However, he didn't know that it would be the last time he would ever see that land. The last thing he would see before he disappeared to a different world.**

** Although he was treated like a prisoner he was told why all this was happening in a brief way. The ruler of an unknown world called Alegasia chose him. There is a school there that the chosen people are taken. There they learn how to fight and use the power within them. Only a dragon would choose six of the lucky kids. This was what had puzzled him the most, the dragon chose the kids, the kids did not choose the dragon. The dragon would be a yearling, old enough to ride but still in its growing stage. There was a war going on in Alegasia, a cruel merciful war. The school was created years ago to train young kids and teens how to fight and protect themselves.**

** After being chosen the kids must leave their world behind. Redd would never see his family again. Never fall into his mothers arm; never feel the strong embrace of his father's arms when he did well. **

** The way time worked in Alegasia confused Redd as well. He was told that one day in the real world would be four years in Alegasia,. Therefore it would be like Redd was never gone. He felt tears coming but abruptly stopped them. He didn't want to show fear to these strange people. Many of the adults wore masks that revealed nothing but there eyes. **

** After entering a war ship he was locked in the captain's cabin where he couldn't escape. He was told the journey wouldn't take long. That was all he knew of what was going on. All he knew of the school, all he knew of what was going to happen, and all he knew about what he was leaving behind. The war ship was large. He was told it had cannons on the bottom deck and it looked similar to a pirate ship than a ship in Redd's opinion.**

** Redd was drawn away from his thoughts and worries." We're here boy, follow me," the man with a raspy voice ordered. **

** Redd immediately followed, still fearful of the man. He had just realized that he wasn't the only one on the ship that was chosen. Most of the adults were still wearing masks. Redd noticed the man that had kidnapped him almost immediately. The night's event was not dim in his memory. There were kids on the ship too, also being led by the strangely dressed adults. Most of them were younger than Redd around ten to thirteen years old, which made him too old. Suddenly there was a loud howling wind and Redd saw it, he saw a Dragon. It flew near the water, it's black scales shimmering from the sun ahead. There was a rider on it, a female. He couldn't get a good enough look before the dragon and rider were a speck in the sky.**

** A voice broke through the crowd, "Welcome our newcomers. You will follow me down to the tables where you will be separated by your powers. The powers are air, fire, water, earth, and all four powers combined, that is called mage. Redd and the others were led down a long rode until they confronted the walls of a large castle. "This castle does not only hold you students and staff, it holds horses, wolves, and…Dragons." The voice said. Redd looked up at the palace, not surprised that it could hold dragons. **

** They were led through a large hall, **_**large enough for a dragon to fit through that's for sure, **_**Redd thought to himself. Suddenly a door at the edge of the hallway opened. Redd made his way through the crowd up to the front. Then he saw the man who had been talking before. He was old, withered really, his hair was short but his beard was still in a goatee. He had spectacles on they were shaped like stars. They were strange to Redd and made him feel a bit more uncomfortable. **

** They were led inside the large room. They all jumped as they saw the large black dragon that had flown over them before.**

**"Don't worry students he doesn't mean any harm, just curious is all," the old man explained. "Skye, if you mind calling him off," he asked politely looking at a young teenage girl about Redd's age.**

** "Sorry about that, he tends to get curious," she said touching the black dragon. The dragon backed up and crossed its legs, watching them walk down the isle. **

** "Now, my new students, it is time to separate you," The old man said. "However before I do, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Professor Vulkrey," he continued. "Now, who will be the bravest to go first?"**

** Nobody walked up or raised their hands. **_**Might as well get it over with, **_**Redd thought to himself as he stepped up. **

** "Ahhhh, so we do have a brave one this time," Professor Vulkrey said looking down at him. "Now my boy what is your name?" **

** Redd gulped, "Redd O'Malley."**

** "Alright Redd lets see which group. Any dragons sense it, any at all?" he asked out loud, looking at the dragons. Redd had just noticed there were other dragons besides the large black one. The large dragon had caught his attention fully and he wasn't observant to his surroundings when he came in. One was in the northern corner and was a dark forest green, giving off the impression that he was a skilled fighter because his green eyes darted back and forth, as if examining every face in the room, his long wiry body looked quick and hard to kill. His rider was also a female. The dragons face was darker than its body. Its wings were tightly pinned against its back and it was scrawny compared to the white one Redd saw next.**

** The pure white one in the southern corner gave off the impression of wisdom. Its pearly white eyes were calm and dull. It seemed bored of all the things that were going on. He lay down with his head held high as if he were a noble warrior. **

** There was another in the western side, its body was a crimson red, giving off the impression of being angry and furious. Its eyes were mere golden slits. Every time it breathed Redd could see a small puff of smoke appear under his nose. His teeth were showing, and it was standing up on its feet with its wings pinned back. Redd couldn't tell if any of the dragons were female or male, however Redd was quite certain that this red one was a male. He looked tense and alert, he never let his guard down.**

** The impression the Blue one expressed in the eastern corner was speed and curiosity. Its slick beautiful body was muscular, but his eyes were curious. He cocked his head as Redd looked at him. His eyes were large, almost the size of a gold ball. **

** Out of all the dragons in the room the most intimidating of them all was the black dragon. He seemed young but had a piece of each impression of the other dragons. His eyes were a bright green and were the size of a small plate. His stance was casual but he still held his head high. His eyes darted around, slower than the green dragons but still just as oddly. A very small puff of hot steam came out of his large jaw as he breathed. He was a very muscular dragon and was the largest of them all. However something in the dragon's curious eyes gave him the impression that he was the youngest. Of course this was all Redd's inspection. He turned around at the others and they all were cowering, trying to shrink as far down as possible.**

** Redd was examining the black dragons markings on his face when the dragon met his eyes. He saw the light green eyes but felt as if the dragon were searching him for something. A voice interrupted the contact, it was the voice of the professor, his tone seemed stunned, shocked almost." A dragon has chosen! Redd you'll be in the mage group."**

** There were many gasps that erupted in the room. Redd of course didn't understand. "Redd, go sit next to Skye please. She's the one with the black dragon." **

** Redd began to make his way through the crowd towards the dragon. **

** "Over here," the girl yelled. **

** Redd finally got his first glimpse at the female rider. She had dark black hair, cut short at her ears and growing longer in the back. Redd recognized it as the army cut from books on wars and dragons. **_**Ironic, **_**he thought to himself. He took a seat next to her, but not before he caught her eye. Her eyes were the same color as the dragons; they were a beautiful forest green. **

** It seemed like seconds when everybody in the crowd was separated by their powers. Suddenly young children between the ages of seven to the ages of twelve came in with trays of food. As the plate was set in front of him Redd smiled to himself. There on his plate was his favorite meal; steak with mashed potatoes with a side of cabbage. When he looked at the teenage girl's plate beside him he wondered, **_**strange, how do they know what we want to eat? **_**He thought**__**this because she had steak but also had oatmeal on her plate with nothing else. **

** The black dragon made him jump as he put his head down to eat off of a large tray with a dear carcass on it. Five twelve year olds carried it in! **

** "My name's Skye," the teenager with the dragon said, introducing herself. **

** "Redd," Redd said shaking hands with her. **

** "This is my dragon Thorn," she answered pointing to her dragon. The dragon politely nodded. **

** "So why did everybody gasp when I was told to go here?" Redd asked.**

** "Because you are the second person to be chosen to come here right off the bat. Some kids build their way up to this level when they find their other powers," Skye explained.**

** Redd had noticed she had finished eating already and was just sitting there calmly. "Who was the first?"**

** "Me," Skye replied. "I was also the youngest to be chosen by a dragon. I was chosen by Thorn when I was only twelve years old. Now I'm sixteen." **

** Redd nodded in understanding. "Where do we sleep?"**

** Skye sighed and quietly laughed to herself, "You really don't know anything about this school do you?" **

** "No," Redd replied a little ashamed. **

** "Time to sleep!" Professor Vulkrey yelled over the crowd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**##################################################################################################**

**Ch2:**

**##################################################################################################**

**Redd followed Skye through a few hallways. "Boy, you can get lost here can't you?"**

** "Not really i'll give you a map," Skye replied casually.**

** "How's the weather here?" Redd asked.**

** "Usually sunny during spring and summer, it snows over winter. Fall is just all mismatch," Skye informed.**

** "When do we know what classes we take," Redd inquired yet again.**

** Skye sighed, "You really ask a lot of questions. We will learn tomorrow."**

** Redd nodded and decided to drop the questions. He gave a gasp as he saw the dormitory entrance. It was large, larger than Thorn even! "Wow," he said in amazement.**

** Skye laughed silently to herself, "Welcome to your new home. your bunk is down here, I have to go up there with Thorn," she explained. **

** Sky got on Thorn and took off higher. Redd walked to his bunk. It was like he had his own house. It had a small desk in the corner with a separate room where he slept. The floor was stone along with the walls. He found a box on top of the bed and his curiosity overtook him. Inside was a pair of black pants with a blue tank top. There was also another set of clothes that were apparently made to sleep in. The light cotton fabric was sewn into pants and a long thermal shirt went along with it. These clothes were set for cold weather, besides the tank top there were two other long-sleeve shirts. One was blue and one was a dark forest green.**

** Redd got dressed in the clothes to sleep in and got in bed. The heavy fur blanket sealed most of the warm air in. Redd fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. **

** ...Redd was looking at his mother. She was dressed in her usual dirty pilgrim dress. **

** "Redd, I will never get over the color of your eyes. They are like the ocean, they are the color of the ocean," she declared.**

** "Your already at least five feet eight inches by now you little wiry boy," his father said as he walked into the one room house. **

** Redd looked down at himself, he was tall and wiry but he didn't think his eyes were that cool...**

** "Hey! Redd wake up!" Skye's voice interrupted his dreaming.**

"What... huh..." Redd said half asleep.

** "Get up!" Skye yelled shoving him.**

** Redd moaned and wearily got up. "Why so early?" He asked. **

** "Hair-cuts," Skye replied from the doorway. The next thing he knew Skye had disappeared.**

Redd quickly got dressed in the black pants and blue long-sleeved shirt.

** As he walked out of his bunker door he followed the crowd of people swarming to the door. **


	3. Chapter 3

**##################################################################################################**

**Ch3:**

**##################################################################################################**

**"Hey Redd! Come on!" Skye yelled from the back.**

** Redd was puzzled and didn't understand why he had to go back and not follow the others. He listened to her though and began to make his way up stream. It wasn't hard to find Skye, all he had to do was look for Thorn. **

** "Why aren't we going that way?" Redd asked pointing to the other direction. **

** Skye walked up to him, "Figured you wouldn't want to climb those stairs and wait in line. Do you want a lift?" She replied pointing to Thorn.**

** Redd hesitated, "Ummm..."**

** "So you're saying you're the brave one to be chosen first but you're not brave enough to get up on a dragon?" Skye asked playfully.**

** Redd smiled, "Sure."**

** "Hop on," She replied walking up to Thorn. He knelt down to the ground. Skye had to jump to get up on Thorn but Redd on the other hand was able to just swing his leg over. He ended up finding himself sitting on a type of saddle. He had just realized that he was taller than Skye by a few inches as well. **_**Shows how observant I am. **_**Redd thought to himself.**

** Thorn lifted himself off the ground. Redd, finding nowhere else to hold on to, secured his arms around Skye's waist. "A little scared there?" Skye asked.**

** "No," Redd said with false bravado. **

** Soon Redd found himself up on a high platform of the castle. "Okay, this castle does not look like it would be this big from the outside," Redd finally confessed.**

** "Its not, the castle we were in last night was the dining castle. There are five different castles you see. There is one castle for the air, one for the fire, one for the earth, one for the water, and on for the mages," Skye explained as Thorn made his landing. **

** Redd nodded in understanding, he was trying to remember everything so that he would have more knowledge on the school. **

**"What style are they cutting out hair?" Redd asked. **

** "For the boys it is similar to the army cut in your world, it is shaved on the side but two centimeters are left down the middle, kind of like a fohawk I guess. The girls get their hair cut like mine is now, that why I'm not getting my hair cut." Skye answered**

** Redd came out of the salon a few minutes later with his haircut. It felt strange to him, like he was a new person. He was used to feeling his hair against his ears and he couldn't. "How do I look?" He asked Skye.**

** Skye smiled, "You look good." **_**whoa don't go hitting on him Skye. not after my other relationships. **_**She thought.**

** "We are going to be late Skye, if we don't go now," Thorn replied in Skye's mind.**

** "Thorn says we must go to training," Skye replied hopping up on Thorn.**

** "Wait, how do you know I didn't here him," Redd said confusedly.**

** "Hahaha, you've got a lot to learn Redd, dragons can talk to you in your head, they can talk to everybody at once in their head but they prefer to speak to their riders personally," Skye explained. "Now hop on or walk." **

** "I think I'll walk," Redd said smiling. "I want to get a good look of the castle. **

** "Whatever you say, just don't be late," Skye remarked throwing him a map as Thorn began to take off. Soon they were out of sight and Redd was on his own. **

** Redd began to walk down the long hallways, admiring all the pictures of dragons and people, soon enough thanks to his map reading expertise, he found himself facing the doors to the outside.**


	4. Chapter 4

##################################################################################################

**Ch4:**

**##################################################################################################**

**Redd walked out of the doors and took a deep breath. He looked around at the magical sight in front of him. There were two large fields; the lush grass was long and swaying. The ground looked like an ocean of green because of the light breeze.**

**Even though the sun was out it was a chilly morning. Redd figured it would get warm as the day proceeded. He couldn't see anything past the large mountains that circled the five castles. The other castles looked different, Redd noticed that the mage castle was the largest. He couldn't even see the top of the Mage castle it was so tall. The others were tall but he could see the top of them. **

_**I Wonder why they're so small compared to ours? **_**Redd asked himself. It suddenly dawned on Redd that he had class. He looked around as the panic overtook him. **_**Great! Late for the first day of training! **_

** The panic finally subsided as he saw Thorn towering over all the students. He sprinted towards him.**

** "Your lucky Redd, training hasn't started yet," A deep male voice appeared in his head. **

** "Thorn! Is that you?" Redd thought; he wasn't sure how he could talk to a dragon.**

** "Of course it is boy, your the bright one, most people would yell out loud," Thorn replied still staring straight ahead. **

** "About time," Skye hissed under her breath grabbing his arm and hauling him after her. Redd began to wonder why Skye was so respected, when they began to walk through everybody separated. Then it had dawned on him that Thorn was the only dragon, **_**Of course! **_** He mused.**

** Skye and Redd finally made it to the front of the crowd. **

** "What lesson is first? Who are the people in Green" Redd whispered very quietly seeing another group of students dressed in all green walking towards them. He was glad he had chosen the blue shirt because he noticed everybody in the Mage group was wearing blue. **

** He wondered if he said it too quietly when Skye replied, "Fencing. Those are the students that have the earth power."**

** "Hey Skye," The teenage girl in the lead said as they met. Redd looked her over. She had Auburn hair that was put up in a high ponytail. **_**Why doesn't she have her hair cut? **_** Redd thought to himself. Or at least he thought that nobody was listening. **

** "They have different hair-cuts," Thorn replied in Redd's mind.**

** "Can you read my mind?" Redd asked puzzled.**

** "If I want to," Thorn replied.**

** Redd was brought away from his thoughts when everybody began to separate into groups. He looked around for Skye and ran over to her. She was with two students from the earth castle. The teenage girl with Auburn hair was there, along with another teenage boy whose dark brown hair was cut in the same style as Redd's. "What do we do?" Redd asked looking around for an instructor.**

** "We wait until the instructor gets hear, but most of us like to start early," The boy with dark brown hair said.**

** "Oh, Redd this is Chica," Skye said pointing to the girl, "and this is Jasper." She finished pointing to the boy that had just talked. While taking a sword out of a bag that was on Thorn's back. **_**Was that always there? **_** He thought. Then Redd nodded in greeting.**

** "Skye, trouble," Thorn said to all of them.**

** Skye turned around. "Great," She sighed taking the sword out of its case. **


	5. Chapter 5

**##################################################################################################**

CH:5

**##################################################################################################**

**Redd looked to see what was going on. Groups of people with red shirts on were walking towards them with mischievous grins. "What's going on?" Redd asked.**

** "Be quiet Redd and stay out of it," Skye ordered.**

** The boy in the lead drew his sword. His dirty blond hair was put back in a ponytail and his blue eyes showed jealousy. "Want to fight again, I'm sure I'm better Skye," He said mockingly. **

** "You wish Jason!" Skye said furiously.**

** Jason made the first plunge. Redd began to panic, "Aren't those real swords!" He yelled to Thorn.**

** Thorn merrily sniggered but Redd noticed he was alert. Skye made a plunge to the chest but was skillfully blocked. It was when Jason went to take a large swing, giving his chest no protection that Skye plunged. Redd was sure she was going to kill him and quickly shut his eyes. He heard no gasps or no thud and opened his eyes. Skye's sword had turned to a long staff before it had touched him. "What the heck?" Redd whispered to Jasper.**

** Jasper laughed, "It's called using your powers."**

** Redd was still puzzled but decided to drop the topic. Jason had already gotten up and walked away defeated.**

** "Nice," Chica said walking over to Skye and giving her a hi-five.**

** "He's too easy," Skye replied. **

** "Skye! Are you alright," A worried voice was heard? **

** Skye turned around and said, "Yeah Jack I'm fine."**

** Redd looked at the boy that stood in front of him. He had black eyes and spiked black hair. "Who's that?" Redd whispered to Chica who was closest.**

** "That's her boyfriend Jack," Chica stated. Redd looked at Chica in amazement. "Let me guess, she didn't tell you." Chica declared.**

** Redd nodded his head. Something about the boy made Redd not like him. Redd looked at Thorn and noticed that Thorn wasn't all too happy about Skye's boyfriend either. Skye tried to embrace Jack quickly before the instructor appeared but he quickly stepped back. Skye looked a little hurt but seemed to shrug it off immediately as the instructor began to instruct. Jack quickly ran back to his group. Redd didn't know what it was with him but he began to get jealous. He shoved the feeling aside and began to pay attention.**

** The instructor was a young man that looked around the age of thirty to thirty-six. He also had his hair slicked back in a ponytail. "Alright everybody grab a partner in your group," He ordered.**

** Redd stepped to ask Skye but Chica was faster. Instead Redd paired up with Jasper. It was then that Redd finally got a good look at him. Jasper seemed quiet and not very talkative. Curiosity filled in Redd's stomach but he shoved that aside as well, trying to focus on his training. He was given a staff by the instructor and was told to spar. After a few moments of terrible sparring they were all ordered to get in a line. All except for Skye and the other dragon riders of course. Redd saw Jack make his way to Skye. **_**FOCUS! **_** Redd yelled to himself. The dragon rider's took off into the air and soon Redd lost sight of them. **

** Redd had troubles with the sparring and began to think he would never get the hang of it by the time training had ended. Skye and the others were still not in sight.**

** "Don't worry Redd, they're probably at the next place where we take lessons. We have earth practice next," Chica explained leading the way to the edge of the forest that covered the mountains. The trek up the hill was hard and required a lot of endurance. Luckily for Redd he was a good hiker and didn't trip as many times as Chica. Redd noticed the temperature as they began to get higher and higher. Instead of getting colder like he expected, it began to get warmer. Soon they made it to their destination. Redd found himself in a small meadow, **_**this can't hold all of us! **_** Redd thought and turned around. He was puzzled when he only saw five or six kids behind them. "Where did the others go?" Redd asked curiously.**

** "They have different areas," Jasper replied quietly, coming up from ahead of him.**

** Redd nodded but still didn't understand. Chica was proven correct as the five dragons came in flying. They landed not far away and Redd saw Skye give Thorn a hug. He laughed as he saw the size of Thorn's head compared to Skye's wiry body. Skye jogged over to meet them, "Hey, so what do you think of the meadow?" She asked Redd.**

** Redd looked around. It was a small meadow but seemed to be very peaceful. The trees concealed everything from being seen outside of the tree line. The lush grass tickled their ankles as they walked. "It's really beautiful," Redd replied honestly. **

**Then a professor appeared. She had long dark red hair that was flowing down. Hello everybody, my name is Leona. We will begin with growing grass," She said leading them to the only patch in the meadow that didn't have grass on it. "Now you move your hands like this and think grass," She demonstrated. Her hands moved up and down with her fingers wiggling. Sure enough a small patch of grass appeared at her feet. She smiled "Now you try."**

** Redd began to doubt himself as he did the movements, **_**grass **_**he thought to himself. Redd was stunned when it had actually worked. Sure enough a patch of grass appeared at his feet. **

** "Good, good," She said. The class was over faster than Redd wanted it to. He had learned how to grow grass, shrubs, and even a young tree. He admired the way Skye created a large willow in the center of the meadow, with flowers around it to comfort the willow. **

** Eager to learn more Redd asked, "So what do we do next?"**

** "Well we have lunch, do you want to come with us, you'll have to fly," Skye said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**##################################################################################################**

Ch:6

**##################################################################################################**

** Redd hesitated, he wasn't much for flying, "Sure, but are Chica and Jasper coming?"**

** "Hell yeah boy, your the one that would be left out," Chica said playfully. **

**Chica hopped on to Jasper's dragon and Jasper followed. Redd went and hopped on with Skye.**

** "First though, we're going to have some fun," Skye said, as they were around fifty feet off the ground.**

** Redd responded, "What!"**

** Wolf laughed. "Lets show him what you've got Thorn!"**

** Redd held on tightly. Thorn climbed up the clouds, the ground couldn't be seen through the clouds. Redd felt Thorn begin to speed up and held on even tighter. "Skye! Slow down!" Redd yelled.**

** "Speed up! Okay!" Skye replied. **

** Thorn built up his speed. Redd felt the wind against his face and felt Thorn's powerful muscles work underneath him. Redd begin to relax, **_**this is actually getting fun, **_**Redd mused to himself. **

** Suddenly Thorn began to dip down. Thorn was speeding like a rock down to the ground. "Wahoooooo!" Redd yelled. Skye chipped in too and soon they were both yelling with delight. Thorn pulled back into a loop and slowed down. He seemed to be looking for something. He flew closer to the ground and found what he was looking for. He landed on the shore of a large lake. Its water was as smooth as glass but as Thorn landed he made ripples in the water.**

** The other dragons were there already; Chica and Jasper came to welcome them while the other two people stayed behind. Redd got a good look at the other dragons. The one who Redd presumed was from the earth group had a jade dragon. The other dragon was the white one that he had seen when they were separated by their powers. Jasper's dragon was a beautiful blue dragon he had seen the night before as well. They all greeted eachother and introduced eachother. The teenage girl with the air power was named Jackie. Redd got the impression that Jasper and her were going out. The other teenage boy who was oh so obviously going out with Chica was named Alex. **

** "So how long have you all been here?" Redd asked curiously.**

** Alex responded first, "Three years."**

** "Two years," Jackie answered soon afterward.**

** "Eight years," Jasper quietly said next.**

** Chica was next and it stunned Redd, "Five years."**

** Skye looked down at the ground before she answered, she was almost ashamed of something, "Seven years."**

** This stunned Redd. Not because she had been there that long but that she didn't seem homesick whatsoever, like she didn't even remember her old family, Jasper he thought the same as Skye. "That's a long time," Redd replied. "So you guys all are sixteen right."**

** Simultaneously they replied, "Yes."**

** "So then why did I start so late?" Redd asked the first question that had been in his mind since he got off the ship. **

** Skye answered first, "Some people, like you for instance, have a family that are protective over you. They would barely ever leave you alone. They would actually notice if you were gone."**

** "Yeah, most kids that come here, their parents don't really care about them. At least they are able to keep in contact. You should send a letter to your mother." Chica piped in.**

** "If something hasn't already happened," Alex said.**

** "What do you mean?" Redd asked puzzled.**

** "I mean, that most kids who are taken... one of their parents usually die a few days after the kid leaves. If they are chosen they are taken before that happens or at least they try to get you before that happens," Alex said looking at Skye.**

** Skye was looking the other way when Alex said this and Redd was wondering why. "Oh," Redd replied.**

** "Well we came here to eat so lets dig in," Chica said trying to change the subject. Redd knew it was for Skye's sake. **_**I wonder what happened?**_** Redd thought.**

** Instead of eating Skye got up and went to the water. Thorn followed on foot. Redd almost burst into laughter as he saw Thorn walk. His feet were apparently not meant for walking. He was practically waddling. Although, he did look graceful after a few steps, as if it took him a while to get used to it. Redd turned his gaze back to Skye but Thorn almost immediately blocked his view. Thorn laid down on his side but kept his head up. Skye was nowhere in sight thanks to Thorn, and Redd began to get even more curious. **

** "Redd, here," Chica said.**

** Redd looked at the sandwich that Chica handed him. "What happened?" Redd whispered to Chica.**

** "The conversation went a little too far. Her parents died two days before she was taken here," Chica said. "Now drop it."**

** A few moments later Skye rejoined the group and laughter filled the air as they all told a funny story. Soon they all took off back to the castles. **


	7. Chapter 7

##################################################################################################

CH:7

**##################################################################################################**

**Two months went by quickly and Redd began to enjoy being in the presence of all the dragons and people. After a large buffet for dinner one night everybody retired to his or her bunkers. Redd, Chica, Jasper, and Skye all stayed outside in the hallways for a while. It was when Jasper and Chica had headed for bed that Jack appeared. **

** "Hey," Skye said in surprise.**

** "Hey Skye, I need to talk to you...alone please," Jack said glaring at Redd.**

** Redd glared back but made his way through to his dormitory. He sat down in the armchair in the main room. Thorn was also sent in and placed himself right in front of the door.**

** "Can you hear them?" Redd asked in his head.**

** "Yes but I am not listening right now, she gets her privacy," Thorn replied respectfully. **

_**He's almost like a brother or father to her the way he acts and treats her, **_**Redd thought. **

** A few moments later Skye came back in. It was silent for a few moments; Redd assumed she was talking to Thorn.**

** His impatience finally got to him, "Skye what happened?"**

** Skye looked at him, it was too dark to see her expression. "Nothing!" She snapped. She sounded like she was between tears but Redd couldn't tell. He walked up to her trying to see her expression. Skye was motionless; her face was sad and shocked at the same time. Redd felt strange, for the past two months he got closer and closer to Skye. It just registered in his mind however that it wasn't shock, it wasn't sad, her expression was lonely, and spacey, as if she were thinking back on something. **

** "Skye, are you okay?" Redd asked beginning to worry. **

** "Yes, I'm fine. I gotta go," She said jumping up onto Thorn. Thorn took off almost immediately and he soon disappeared out of sight faster than usual.**

** The next morning Skye didn't show up to fencing training. Neither Chica nor Jasper had seen either of them that morning. Redd glanced over to Jack, he seemed happier about something and Redd wasn't sure of what. Skye did come to earth training however. Although she stayed by herself, separated from the others, Thorn was with her and the one time Redd was able to meet Thorn's gaze he noticed Thorn was concerned. Skye was sitting under his long neck and head. His two forelegs were crossed over her in a comforting and protective position. Thorn put his head down on his forelegs making sure to not hurt Skye. **

** Redd admired Thorn and Skye's bonds with eachother. Thorn was so patient and careful with Skye. Of course for a dragon Thorn had to be, he didn't want to hurt Skye at all. Redd finally gained enough confidence to ask what was wrong. Leona let them all leave early but Skye and Thorn hadn't budged a bit. Jasper and Chica had already disappeared through the trees. Redd made his way to Skye. He jumped back four feet as Thorn gave off a warning growl. It was deep and echoed a great deal. However Redd saw Skye put her hand on his enormous jaw and the growling subsided. **

** Redd made his way forward still alert. Thorn had grown a great deal over the two months and he was not a dragon Redd wanted to cross. "What!" Skye snapped.**

** "Look Skye, I'm really worried about you, what the heck happened?" Redd asked still moving himself forward. **

** He cautiously walked up to Thorn and Skye. "Look Redd, I'm fine," Skye said but her voice was uncertain.**

** Thorn got up so did Skye. Redd didn't believe it. "Skye..." he said grabbing her arm.**

** Thorn turned around and gave a warning growl. **

** "What Redd," Skye said after Thorn's deep growl soon seized.  
"What happened with Jack?" Redd finally asked.**

** Skye looked down. "It just didn't work out. He purposely waited for last night to tell me. He told me the night my parents died Redd, he did it on purpose," Skye replied.**

** Redd noticed she was almost in tears and felt bad for bringing it up. Anger surged through him as he thought about what Skye had just explained. "Come here," Redd asked holding out his arms to comfort her.**

** She reluctantly walked to him. She hugged him and Redd tried to comfort her. "Everything's going to be alright, that kids a jerk," Redd said.**

** Skye nodded in agreement. Thorn just sat there. Thorn seemed happy about something ,and Redd had the feeling he was happy with Redd. After a few moments Skye pulled herself away. **


	8. Chapter 8

**##################################################################################################**

Ch:8

**##################################################################################################**

**"Come on, lets go flying," She said trying to be cheerful. She hopped onto Thorn and Redd followed. **

** They took to the air. Thorn began to speed up and Redd began to feel his adrenaline rush. Thorn did a few loops and then without a warning he slowed himself down. He slowed himself down so quickly Skye almost toppled off of him. "What's wrong?" Skye asked recovering herself.**

** "Jack," was Thorns only response. **

** Redd felt Skye tense up and saw her face was worried. Redd felt another serge of anger fill his body, **_**how could he do that to her? **_** Redd thought. His face showed no emotion as he saw a great blue dragon fly towards them.**

** "Thorn just land somewhere, I don't want you to get hurt," Skye replied.**

** Thorn made no sign of landing and Redd felt him turn from happy to alert. **

** "Thorn!" Skye yelled out loud.**

** Thorn began to spiral down; however, he was still alert and ready. Thorn landed near the lake. **

** "Why would Thorn get hurt?" Redd asked.**

** Skye looked at him, "Dragons are protective over their riders. Thorn is angry with Jack and Boron. I don't want the two dragons to get in a rough fight," Skye explained patting Thorn. The sun's hot rays were penetrating the back of his neck. **

** "It's hot out here," Redd said finally.**

** Skye laughed, "Of course it is, today is the beginning of summer."**

** "How do you know?" Redd asked curiously.**

** "You don't pay much attention in class do you?" Skye asked. "Leona said it was this morning. There are other reasons I know too but..."**

** Redd nodded in understanding. "Hey! Lets go swimming!" **

** Skye looked at him and then at Thorn. " Okay but we are swimming on Thorn."**

** "WHAT!" Redd responded in surprise. **

** Thorn took a big leap and glided into the water. Redd soon realized that the lake must have been very deep because Thorn was swimming not walking.**

** "Hold your breath," Skye warned. **

** Redd held his breath just on time. Thorn dived into the water. Redd's whole body went into shock for a moment. The water seemed ice cold but soon enough he began to get used to it. It was as if Thorn was flying in the water. He made the same movements and could go the same speed. Redd began to lose his breath but noticed Skye wasn't.**

** Redd tapped her back and when he got her attention pointed up. Skye must have understood because they were above surface almost immediately. Redd took a large breath of air. "Jeez are you trying to drown me," Redd said playfully.**

** Skye smiled and Redd was even more surprised when he saw Thorns pearly white teeth as if he were smiling too. **

** "Sorry about that. I can hold my breath as long as Thorn so we aren't used to having a normal person with us. Just so you know you can hold your breath pretty long," Skye replied.**

** "Yeah, I used to take swim class at home so I learned how to hold my breath," Redd replied thankful for all the hard practice his coach had put into him. They swam for the rest of the lunchtime hour. "What are we going to wear to training?" Redd asked as it dawned on him.**

** Skye laughed, "Trust me we will be dry by the time we get back," She said patting Thorn's neck. "Plus we have a new class now, we are studying wildlife now, so that's our next class not swordsmanship."**

** "Oh, cool, what animal are we studying first?"**

** "The dragon," Skye replied smiling.**

** Soon they were both hysterically laughing for no reason.**

** Thorn took off once the two got control of their laughter. Sure enough as they landed in the training field for their next class their clothes were completely dry. Redd checked his hair. It was dry but it was getting longer and his bangs were beginning to get in his way. He looked at Skye she was dry as well and he noticed that her hair was getting longer.**

** The teacher walked out from a small shack holding an odd looking creature. Its head was larger than its scrawny body and its wings were thin and fragile. "Alright class, today we are studying young dragons," the teacher said. "Skye if you may, come hold this young one," she said. **

** Skye gracefully walked up and grabbed the young dragon. It chirped in her arms. Thorn curiously sniffed it. The baby dragon snapped at him and Skye laughed. Redd was paying so much attention to the one young dragon he didn't notice that the teacher had handed a young dragon to each of the dragon riders. The one Skye was holding was a light golden dragon. Its small scales shown in the summer sun and its honey colored eyes looked around curiously. **

**"Now riders, let every member in your group stroke the young dragon. The golden one was born just last night from professor Vulcrey's dragon Sapphire," She said. She continued with her lesson but Redd was too occupied with the dragon. It was a loud wriggly dragon and Redd could tell Skye was entertaining it. "Now we will all go see if a dragon will choose you," the teachers voice saying this brought Redd back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**##################################################################################################**

Ch: 9

**##################################################################################################**

**Redd felt the panic inside of him and Skye saw his face. He had grown pale and he looked quite worried.**

** "Hey Redd, don't worry they won't hurt you," She said assuringly.**

** Redd nodded trying to shake the feeling off. "How big will they be?"**

** "Half the size of Thorn," Skye replied casually. **

** Redd stole a glance at Thorn. Half of Thorn was still too big to Redd's liking. However, as they walked into the barracks where they held the dragons Redd's feeling of panic soon turned to curiosity. There were many dragons and many different colors. He noticed that each dragon looked different. There was a small amount of green dragons but each dragon had a different shade of green. One dragon caught his eye the moment he saw it. Its color was a beautiful dark purple. Even though the dragon was most likely for a girl thanks to the color Redd still admired her, she was elegant on her feet.**

** Skye noticed his point of sight. "Her name is Amethyst, she's Thorn's sister."**

** Redd still didn't take his eyes off of her. She was a beautiful dragon and something in her made Redd want to ride her. They began to walk again and Redd reluctantly began to follow. Suddenly there was loud roar. Everybody covered his or her ears at this large noise. Redd noticed that Skye had turned around; in fact he had noticed that everybody was turned around but him. "Redd, turn around slowly," Skye advised.**

** Redd listened and slowly turned around. He stepped back a few steps as he saw what was going on. Amethyst was standing in front of all of them. She began to lower her head down to Redd. Skye abruptly signaled everybody to back up. Redd felt himself tense up. **

** "Redd, don't move, stand your ground," Skye advised backing up a few steps more.**

** Redd fought the instinct to run as he felt Amethyst's warm breath against him. Amethyst circled him and Redd understood why Skye had made everybody back up. If they hadn't of, Amethyst would have stomped them to death. Redd was still fighting the urge to run when Amethyst grabbed Redd with her right fore leg. **

** "Redd, relax," Skye advised.**

** Redd tried to relax as Amethyst drew him closer to her chest. She suddenly gave off a high warning growl as Skye stepped up. Skye stood her ground but made no signal to move forward. Amethyst suddenly struck out at Skye with her left foreleg. **_**NO! Don't hurt her! **_** Redd thought.**

** Amethyst suddenly stopped. Skye had jumped back and it was Thorn's time to give off a warning. Amethyst looked Redd square in the eye. Her dark purple eyes were fascinating but unreadable.**

** "Redd, tell her I won't hurt you," Skye advised keeping her distance.**

** "She won't hurt me, trust me," Redd said in his mind.**

** Skye began to make her way to Redd still under the watchful eye of Amethyst. **

** "Way to go dragon rider," Skye whispered smiling.**

** It took Redd a few moments for it to sink in. **_**Am I really? No way! **_** Redd thought. He looked up at Amethyst; she was looking down at him. "Your mine now," a soft angelic voice appeared in his head. Redd assumed it was Amethyst, "Yes, I am," he agreed. **

** Amethyst let Redd go soon after, but she still stayed with him.**

** "Skye, teach Redd everything he needs to know, you are now his teacher. We will go through the rest of the barracks and then report to the Dining castle. You know the primary tradition and clothes. We will celebrate a new dragon and rider tonight. Hoora!" the teacher said elatedly. **

** Skye nodded and waited for the others to leave before she said anything. "All right we need to head to the dormitory. There you will grab everything and unpack in your new dormitory. Amethyst will come with you," Skye said. They went straight to the dormitories and Redd got onto Amethyst. Skye looked over at him and laughed, "Redd you look like your going to be sick. You rode on Thorn, Amethyst is the same way, just hold on." **

** Redd had a good grip on the saddle that Amethyst had on her and braced himself. In Redd's opinion Amethyst's takeoff was a lot smoother than Thorns was but he kept that to himself. Amethyst and Redd followed Thorn and Skye up to the highest level in the castle. Amethyst landed swiftly on the hard stone floor. Redd lightly jumped off and followed Skye down a large hall. "Look Redd, we don't have much time right now but I can answer some questions okay. We need to get ready for the stupid ceremony. Honestly I don't know why we have to have a ceremony, Amethyst already chose you, but we have to follow the rules. Here's your new bunker. Look around for awhile I'll be back in a few minutes." Skye said pointing to a door. Skye got back on Thorn and they took off without another word.**

** "All right, lets go see our new home huh?" Redd said uncertainly to Amethyst. **

** "Of course," was Amethysts only reply.**


	10. Chapter 10

**##################################################################################################**

Ch: 10

**##################################################################################################**

**Redd looked around his new bunker. In fact he could barely call it a bunker. It was practically half the size of a football field back home. There was no extra room except for the small bathroom; surprisingly there was no bed. **_**That's the first question I'm asking **_**Redd thought.**

** He looked down at the floor and realized that it wasn't stone. It was a black type of carpet. This was fascinating to Redd; back home only rich kids had carpets in their home. Redd looked around the room. There was a very large desk in the corner with a comfortable looking chair. In the center of the room were two couches and three armchairs. They all were set around a circular glass table. It was then that Redd saw the large blanket in the corner. It looked as if it was made of six king sized quilts. There were quite a few layers on it and Redd began to feel curious again. He walked over to it, "What is this?" Redd asked Amethyst.**

** "Our bed," Amethyst replied. She walked past him and lay down on the blankets. Redd followed her, curious. He sat down next to her afraid of leaning against her. Amethyst grabbed him with her foreleg and drew him closer to her. He noticed Amethysts body temperature. It was comforting all his emotions disappeared and he began to relax. He felt himself getting drowsy and began to nod off when Skye woke him, "Well, now you know the power of the dragons," She said laughing.**

** Redd picked himself up still half asleep. "They help you fall asleep?"**

** "Hahaha, Redd they comfort you, that's why you sleep with your dragon. You sleep better." Skye said. "Change into these, you have to wear this for the ceremony." She handed him an outfit made of cotton. Redd looked around for the bathroom and finding it went to change. He looked at himself in the large mirror in the corner before he went out. The fabric was a very dark black. The shirt was a normal t-shirt but it had the inscriptions of a dragon on the side of it. The pants were just a normal dull black. He stepped out of the bathroom to show Skye.**

** She smiled, "you fit," she said. "Now listen, put these boots on and listen to me."**

** Redd listened as he slipped the boots on and began to tie them.**

** "Redd, this ceremony is important to the school. You are going to be called, when you are called you and Amethyst will fly in with me. We will get off and eat. Afterwards there is going to be a dance. Personally I don't like the dances too much but they are worth going to. Now you both have to behave yourselves," She began looking in Amethysts direction. "If she is anything like Thorn she will be very curious, try not to scare the younger kids. We have a few more newcomers tonight so…" Skye finished.**

** Redd nodded, "So when does it start?"**

** "Two hours," Skye replied looking at the large grandfather clock in the corner. **

** "Then why am I getting dressed now?" Redd asked.**

** "I figured you might want to get some sleep, if you get dressed now you won't have to hurry when you wake up," Skye replied smartly. **

** Redd thought for a moment and just realized that she was right, he hadn't gotten much sleep the other night. "All right."**

** "I've gotta go get ready, meet me in the training field in two hours," Skye ordered. She left and the bunker and it soon became quiet.**

** Redd went over a laid down next to Amethyst. Soon enough he had dosed off. **

** "Redd...Get up..." Amethyst's voice interrupted his sleep.**

** "Wha…" Redd said still half asleep.**

** "We have two minutes, we have to go now," Amethyst replied.**

** Redd quickly got up and before he knew it they were at the training field. Skye was already there and was astride Thorn. She was wearing a dark midnight blue dress. It was fit for war so it was up to her knees. She wore black leggings underneath concealing her legs completely. She had a sword on her side and looked fit for battle. **_**What is this a battle? **_** Redd thought.**

** Redd jumped, as Amethyst merrily replied, "No, its what women are supposed to wear to these ceremonies."**

** Redd had completely forgotten that dragons could read minds and was still a little shocked. **

** "Are you ready?" Skye asked cheerfully.**

** "I guess," Redd, said beginning to feel nervous. His facial expression must have showed how nervous he was because Skye quickly replied, "Don't be nervous. Just be yourself."**

** Suddenly they took off. The light breeze against his face as they slowly drifted to the dining castle made him feel better. He breathed in the fresh air and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining and there was a full moon out. Amethyst landed in the center of the dining Castle beside Thorn. Redd heard gasps and quiet screams from the newcomers as they huddled together in fright. Redd noticed that there was only one girl that had stood her ground. **

** Professor Vulkrey appeared in front of them, "Today one of our students in the mage group was chosen by our dragons. Everybody give a hand to Redd O'Malley."**

** Redd smiled nervously and nodded his head. Amethyst however was not nervous whatsoever. She flapped her wings lightly for a little bit then seized. Redd followed Skye's lead and jumped off when she did, he followed her to the mage table where they both took their seats. Amethyst followed Redd with excitement and laid down in her space that had been made for her. However Thorn hadn't followed Skye but for some odd reason nobody stopped him from doing it. He bent his head down to the girl that had stood her ground. She looked at him curiously and reached out her hand. **

** "No way," Skye murmured under her breath as the young girl touched Thorn's jaw.**

** "Well, I can see we have one student already chosen," Professor Vulkrey said. "What's your name dear?" **

** "Prairie Rose," She said casually.**

** Redd heard Skye drop her fork she was playing with. Professor Vulkrey looked at Skye and then back to Prairie Rose. **

** "What's going on?" Redd asked both Amethyst and Thorn.**

** Thorn replied first, "That's her sister Redd, Skye left her behind when she came here."**

** Redd looked at Skye, she looked like she was trying to sustain her joy. **

** "Well, I think we should let family meet family first," Professor Vulkrey said nodding to Skye.**

** Skye got to her feet. As soon as Prairie Rose saw Skye recognition could be seen in her face. They both ran to eachother and Prairie Rose jumped into Skye's arms. They embraced shortly then went to sit down. **

** "Redd, who's that boy with the red dragon glaring at Skye?" Amethyst asked curiously.**

** Redd knew who she was talking about immediately. "That's Jack, her old boyfriend," Redd replied with a hint of anger.**

** "I see," was Amethysts only words. **

** Soon the feast carried on and dinner was served. After eating Professor Vulkrey pulled Redd aside. **

** "Now boy, you need to choose a young woman to dance with. You will start the dance by dancing to a ballroom dance. Do you know any?" Professor Vulkrey said.**

** Redd thought for a moment, "I'm really good at the swing."**

** "Alright boy, leave the music to me its your job to find a young woman or lady," Professor Vulkrey finished. Without another word Professor Vulkrey left leaving Redd behind.**


	11. Chapter 11

**##################################################################################################**

Ch : 11

**##################################################################################################**

**"Who are you asking?" Amethyst asked already knowing the answer.**

** "Skye," Redd answered.**

** "Hey Thorn!" Redd thought.**

** "Yes," Thorn replied. **

** "If I ask Skye to the dance will she say yes?" Redd blurted out.**

** Thorn thought for a moment, "Of course she will."**

** Redd made his way back to the tables. "Now the question is how do I get her alone?" Redd asked Amethyst.**

** "Just grab her hand and tell her you need to talk to her," Amethyst replied.**

** "You make it sound so easy," Redd replied.**

** "Everything sounds easy when you say it," Amethyst replied wisely.**

** Redd nodded in agreement. Luckily for Redd Skye was a fast eater. She sat there waiting for everybody when Redd made his move. He tapped her hand, " Skye can I talk to you privately please," Redd said confidently.**

** Skye looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Sure," Skye replied uncertainly. They both got up and walked to the door. When they were in the hallway and out of site Redd grabbed both of her hands. She tensed up and became alert. "Skye, will you dance the first dance with me?" Redd said still very confident.**

** Skye hesitated before she thought. **_**Should I? I don't know what should I do? THORN!**_

__**"Skye just say yes already, what do you have to lose," Thorn replied.**

** "Yeah, sure, but what are we dancing to?" Skye asked.**

** "The swing," Redd replied.**

** Skye smiled, "That's my favorite."**

** "Great, we better be heading back before people begin to wonder," Redd said letting go of her hands. As they walked back in Professor Vulkrey got his attention. Redd nodded showing that he had someone to dance with.**

** "Now, for our ceremony, clear the tables. Dragons if you help it will be much appreciated," Professor Vulkrey announced.**


	12. Chapter 12

**##################################################################################################**

CH:12

**##################################################################################################**

**Most of the dragons helped. Amethyst didn't help because she didn't know what to do. She watched Thorn push the four tables in the mage group out in the hall all at once. Soon enough the dining room was empty. Redd felt his nerves nag at his side again. Skye was next to him watching...waiting.**

** Suddenly music began to start. It sounded strange but read was able to make out the beats of the swing.**

** "Ready?" Redd asked as everybody turned to look at him.**

** Skye nodded and Wolf saw she was just as nervous. He took her hands and they began to glide around. Soon enough most of the students and even the teachers were dancing. "You hit another growth spirt just so you know," Skye said looking up at Redd. **

** Redd looked down at her, "No, i just think your shrinking," he playfully replied. '**

** Skye smiled. "How well can you dance?" Skye asked.**

** "Better than you I'm sure," Redd replied.**

** "Oh you're on," Skye said smiling. **

** Suddenly the music switched to a faster tune. The two competed with eachother all night. They danced to many different tunes but both of them knew Skye was a better dancer. Redd lead Skye outside on a song he didn't particularly like. Skye followed and Redd noticed that it was the first time Amethyst hadn't followed him. He looked up at the sky. The stars shone like thousands of polished diamonds that were thrown in the sky.**

**"You see that star there," Skye said pointing to the brightest and largest star.**

** "Yeah," Redd replied.**

** "That's where we came from," Skye explained.**

** Redd looked at the sky. He began to get home sick but he brushed that feeling aside as he thought about what he was planning on doing that night. Skye stood there, motionless. **_**How can she stand so still! She's like a statue!**_** Redd thought.**

** Jack came out with another girl then. He purposely walked right by Skye. They went to a tree and both Redd **_**and **_**Skye saw him kiss her. Skye looked down in pain. Redd knew it must be painful to see that.**

** "Hey," Redd said moving closer to her. "Are you okay?"**

** "Yeah," Skye replied trying to sound casual. Redd could see the pain in her face. Without even thinking of the consequence Redd leaned in and kiss her. A spark of energy flowed through the two of them. Skye didn't pull back like Redd thought she would. Redd was the first to pull back. He looked into her eyes and saw it, he saw that she cared for him; he saw that she could possibly love him. Skye looked down and smiled.**

** "What?" Redd asked worriedly.**

** "Nothing, it's just your eyes. They remind me of the ocean," She said putting her hand on his cheek. Suddenly the song changed and the beat became a slow beat. Redd and Skye slowly gyrated to the slow music. Skye laid her head on Redd's chest.**

** Soon enough the dance was over and they all headed back to the bunkers. Skye and Redd stayed to help clean up for another hour. Redd was picking up the last bit of ribbon when Professor Vulkrey came in. **

** "You kids are great, thank you. Now you guys should head off to sleep. There's no school tomorrow so be happy. **

** Redd soon found himself lying against Amethyst on their new bed. He moved closer to her and Amethyst put her foreleg over him. Redd felt comforted, as if Amethyst were his mother comforting him after a nightmare. Redd fell asleep soon after.**


	13. Chapter 13

**##################################################################################################**

_Ch:13_

**##################################################################################################**

**The grandfather clock chimed ten when Redd woke up. He expected to see Skye in the sitting room but she wasn't there. Redd made his way back to the bunkers and looked around. **_**Where the heck is her bunker? **_** Redd asked himself.**

** "Thorn?" Redd called.**

** "Yes," Thorn answered.**

** "What bunker are you guys in? Why isn't Skye up yet?" Redd asked.**

** "I've tried to wake her up but she just mumbles to me and falls back asleep. I gave up after awhile. Maybe you could wake her up, we are the third one down from yours on the right," Thorn explained.**

** Redd counted and opened the correct door. Thorn was lying down with Skye still asleep.**

** "Skye, get up," Redd said tapping her shoulder. **

** "NO," was her only response.**

** "Do you want to go flying," Redd coaxed.**

** "NO,"**

** Redd thought a moment and then it came to him. "I bet i can beat you in fencing."**

** "Bring it on," Skye said suddenly wide-awake. She quickly got dressed and they both made it out to the training field.**

** Redd began to get a little scared, he knew Skye was a good fighter. **

** "Ready?" Skye questioned.**

** "Yes," Redd replied pulling out his sword.**

** Skye decided to go easy on him first, after a while she replied, "You've gotten pretty good."**

** "Thanks," Redd said blocking another one of her thrusts.**

** "Lets go a little harder," Skye, said playfully she began to move quicker.**

** Redd was barely able to block her blows. Redd lunged toward her but that was a mistake. She flung the sword out of his hands. In the process the pressure brought him to the ground. He soon found her sword against his neck. She leaned down closer to him keeping the blade steadily where it was.**

** "You're pretty good Redd," She said. She pulled her sword back and held out her hand. Redd gratefully took it and was surprised at how strong she was.**

** Suddenly there was loud clapping behind them. Redd and Skye turned around to see who it was. It was the fencing instructor. "Well that was very entertaining, Skye, how hard were you pushing him?"**

** Skye thought a moment, "around medium, I wasn't being that nice"**

** "Redd, for being a first year hear, i think your ready for harder training. I'll talk to Professor Vulkrey about it," the instructor replied before he walked away.**

** "You did well, I'm proud of you," Amethyst said.**

** Suddenly out of what seemed nowhere to Redd, Prairie Rose appeared beside them.**

** "Sis, I have a message that I'm supposed to give you," she said holding out a rolled up piece of parchment. **

** "What's it about?" Skye asked.**

** Prairie Rose stole a glance at Redd and whispered something in her ear. Skye sighed heavily and opened the letter. Skye quickly scanned the letter then folded it up.**

** "Prairie Rose, can you give us some time alone," Skye asked.**

** Prairie Rose nodded and began to walk away. When she was out of sight Skye's face showed that she was troubled.**

** "Skye what's going on?" Redd asked.**

** Skye silently handed him the parchment. Redd began to read as Skye watched him intently. The parchment read,**

_**Dear Redd O'Malley,**_

_** Wherever you have gone we are afraid we must deliver some bad news.**_

_** A few men dressed in black killed your parents this afternoon. We are sorry for your loss,**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** W.E.**_

** Redd folded the paper. Skye saw his face fall as he read it. Skye walked up to him and embraced him. She tried to comfort him, Redd soon realized that he wasn't crying because he was sad, but he was crying out of anger.**

** "Who were those people that killed them!" Redd said outraged.**

** Skye looked down at the ground. "Skye, please...i want to know," Redd pleaded.**

** "They are known as the demons of the underworld. They are the reason why this school is even here. Redd war will soon break out and they need us riders to fight," Skye explained. **

** "When do we fight them?" Redd asked.**

** "Not for a while," Skye said.**

** The rest of the day went by quickly. Redd and Skye headed back up to the bunkers. Skye let him in and they sat there with Thorn and Amethyst. Redd leaned against Amethyst wanting her to comfort him. Skye leaned against Redd, sending a spark of energy through him. He held her closer grateful for the comfort she was giving. **

** Redd fell into a fitful sleep that night after Skye left to go to sleep. Redd woke up the next morning, not wanting to get up he moved closer to Amethyst. Skye walked in out of nowhere. "Redd get up, we have training now," She stated. She seemed stressed out over something and Redd couldn't quite find out what. "Redd, we have flying lessons and if we're late we are going to get in trouble," Skye coaxed.**

** Redd moaned and rolled over.**

** "Redd don't make me do this," Skye warned. Redd just stayed still. Skye walked over to the bathroom. Redd didn't understand this but shrugged it off and began to dose off again. Suddenly he felt ice cold water being dumped all over his head. He jumped up in surprise, his whole head was soaked. He glared at Skye who seemed amused with herself.**

** "Well, I warned ya," She said.**

** Redd wearily got dressed, trying not to think of back home. Before he knew it however he found himself up in the sky following Thorn to their new class.**


	14. Chapter 14

**##################################################################################################**

**Ch14:**

**##################################################################################################**

**Redd and Skye were te first ones to te feild. Redd began to stress out but when skye laughed he couldn't help but laugh himself.**

** "Relax there Redd. It's not that hard. Have you ever been camping?" Skye asked.**

** "Of course," Redd replied.**

** "Well thats practically what we're doing," Skye said reassuringly. **

** "Whatever you say Skye," Redd said, not feeling very reassured. **

** When everybody else arrived the instructor led them all off pair by pair. Redd and Skye were led last. They were led up to the top of a large cloud covered mountain, far from the school. Bits of morning frost clung to the short grass and Redd could see his breath.**

** "You two will have to survive here for one full week," the instructor stated.**

** Skye nodded her head in understanding and soon enough, the two found themselves alone. Skye began to pitch the tent while Redd got to work on the fire. Unfortunetly for the two, most of the wood was wet thanks to the morning frost.**

** "Skye! I can't get this started!"Redd snapped.**

** Skye laughed behind him, despite his snappiness. "A little snappy there Redd?" Skye asked glared at her as she yelled, "Thorn!Come make youself usefull will you!"**

** Thorn walked up to them from the edge of the small meadow. Redd's eyes widened as Thorn lightly and skillfully blew fire at the wood. Redd crossed his arms. "Why can't Amethyst do that," Redd asked, sounding jealous.**

** Skye looked up at Redd and smiled at his tone, "Amethyst **_**is still too young and you don't have a strong enough bond with **_**her yet."**

** Redd sighed and walked over to Amethyst. He was still jealous and a bit furious but he didn't want to snap at Skye. Thorn lay down, covering Skye completely and Amethyst drew Redd closer to her. Amethysts body warmth made it so that Redd didn't want to move away from her. **_**I need to go apologize. I got so frustrated! **_** Redd thought to Amethyst. **

** "Well then what are you waiting for?" Amethyst said, beginning to walk towards towards the fire. Redd followed slowly, Skye didn't move as Redd sat across from her. She looked deep in thought, **_** Probably talking to Thorn, **_** Redd thought to himself. "Skye?" Redd said, getting her attention.**

** Skye looked up at him. Signalling that she was listening.**

** "I'm sorry for being so snappy. I guess I'm just a little nervous," Redd apologized. **

** Skye smiled, "I understand Redd. More than you think I would."**

** They sat there in silence for quite a while. Soon enough the sun was beinning to disppear below the ocean horizon. Redd made his way to the tent. It looked like it was barely big enough for Thorn to fit through. Right when he entered however, he jumped back, bumping into Amethyst. He heard Skye laugh from the fire beind him. He turned around and asked, "How?"**

** Skye walked up beside him. Redd looked back into the tent again. The sight was unbeleivable to his eyes. The tent wasn't even close to being taller than Thorn when you looked at it from the outside! However when you walked inside Thorn's head was a foot away from the top! **

** "What Redd? Haven't you ever heard of magic?" Skye answered sarcastically.**

** Redd looked around him again. There were two large blankets in the far looked similiar to the ones found in his room. Skye and Thorn walked over to the large set of black blankets in the far northern corner and Thorn layed down. Redd and Amethyst began to make their ways toward the set of dark purple blankets. When he leened against Amethyst her body warmth began to make him feel drowsy.**

** "Goodnight, Redd," Skye said. She walked over to Thorn and stepped under his head. Redd saw her move closer to Thorn's chest and soon Thorn crossed his legs across Skye's very carefully. He put his head down on his legs, completely concealing Skye. Redd noticed that Thorn had also shifted his wait from his front part of his body to the back, so he wouldn't hurt Skye. **

** Redd woke up the next morning. Thorn and Skye were nowhere in sight. He streched and then shivered as the cold wind flew through the flaps of the tent. He put on an extra layer of cloths before he even dared take a step outside. When he took a step outside he looked around for Skye. She was still nowhere in sight. The fire was still lit and Redd went over and sat next to it. He could see his breath as he blowed out into the icy air. His eyes were fixed on the fire when something caught his eye. There was a rolled up scroll tied to a tree in the corner of the meadow.**

** Already knowing it was from Skye, Redd unrolled it. The scoll read,**

**"I'll be back soon. I needed to explore the land for any signs of food. Stay Warm! If you get cold huddle near Amethyst. Trust me, it works. Stay put, I would rather not have to look for you later. -Skye"**

** Redd rolled up the scroll and stuffed it in his jacket through a pile of sticks on the fire and watched as the sparks floated up in the air. Their dark orange color fading into the morning sky. The sun was beginning to rise, filling the sky with an orange tinge. Suddenly a dark shape appeared on the horizon. Redd stood up and waited for Thorn to land. The tops of the trees began to sway as Thorn's powerful wings got closer to them. Redd took a step away as Thorn landed lightly on the ground a few yards away. **

** "Welcome back," Redd said smiling.**

** Skye laughed and jumped off of Thorn. "I had to see where some herds are and the distance between us and the others," Skye explained while grabbing the two jack-rabbits that she had caught. "Do you know how to skin animals?" **

** "Yeah, my dad and I used to go hunting all the time," Redd said. Skye saw his face fall as he remembered of his life back home. It was 1993 when he had been taken, he had been at the school for only six months.**

** "Well that's a good thing. You skin, I'll go look around for some fruit. There's bound to be some around here somewhere," Skye said, trying to change the subject.**

** "Alright," Redd said, trying to get the feeling of homesickness away. He grabbed the jack rabbits and began to slowly but skillfully skin them. Skye set off towards the far edge of the meadow.**

** "I need to go hunting, I'm hungry," Amethyst said when Redd was halfway done through the second jack rabbit. **

** "Okay, just let me finish this and then tell Skye," Redd thought to Amethyst.**

** "I'll tell her for you," Amethyst offered. Theere was a few moments of silence when suddenly Amethysts soft voice broke it. "Okay, she knows, lets go!"**

** "Hold on, just let me finish this last rabbit," Redd said. He finally had the skin off and he hung the two pieces of meat up on the tree to dry. He quickly washed his hands in the freezing stream that crossed the meadow. He walked over to Amethyst and jumped on her. She took off almost immediatly, "A little restless there?" He heard a deep, rolling rumble, and felt Amethyst begin to vibrate. He was able to see her pearl white teeth and presumed that she was laughing. She began to pick up speed and Redd tightened his grip. She spiraled through the skythen suddenly dipped down. Redd began to yell as they came bulleting to the ground. Amethyst, despite the fast drop, landed gracefully on the ground. **

** "Don't…do that… again," Redd warned, out of breath. The adrenaline rush that he had gotten as they dove down was too much for him to bare. **

** He heard the deep rumbling before Amethyst replied, "Well, fine, I'll just do much worse."**

** Redd laughed and patted her neck. Her purple scales shimmered underneath the bright sun. "Time to hunt," Amethyst replied eagerly. Before Redd could do anything Amethyst took off in the air. **

** "Where are you going!" Redd asked, quite alarmed. **

** "Stay put, I'm going to go catch a deer then come back. Don't move!" Amethyst ordered.**

** When Amethyst was out of sight Redd sighed. **_**Why is it always me that has to stay put! **_** He thought to himself.**


End file.
